1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to glass cloisonne articles and the method of making same, and more particularly to a cloisonne article having a glass base or substrate.
2. Related Art
Cloisonne articles such as ornaments, boxes, vases, etc., have been conventionally manufactured by attaching a metal wire framework to a metallic substrate. In regions outlined by the particular pattern of metal wire which comprises the framework, colored glaze is applied. Thereafter, the article is coated with a transparent glaze and then fired at a high temperature, typically in a kiln.
The use of a metallic substrate limits the applications for which a cloisonne object can be used specifically, metal substrates are opaque and are therefore unsuitable to use where translucence is desired. If light could pass through the substrate, the cloisonne object would become translucent and could function as a votive or a lantern or other cover for a light, and the light from a candle or bulb placed therewithin could light up the cloisonne object and highlight the cloisonne work.
Additionally, such a cloisonne article with a glass substrate could be used as a vase. In the past, it has been known to paint ornamental glass balls on the inside thereof to produce Christmas ornaments, etc. It would be unsuitable, however, to paint a vase on the inside because water would react with the paint. Also, paint on the outside of a vase could be easily scratched. But a cloisonne vase would be decorative and durable.
Accordingly, what is needed, and has not heretofore been developed, is a cloisonne article having a translucent substrate that can be used as a votive or a vase or other article, and a method of making same.
Examples of previous efforts directed at decorative cloisonne articles include:
Yee, U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,892 discloses a cloisonne article and method of making same. The cloisonne article includes a non-metallic substrate which can be pre-molded into a fixed shape, a framework of strips for forming a design on the substrate, one or more colored glazes, and a clear glaze which covers the outer surfaces of the colored glazed substrate. The substrate is preferably comprised of a plastic such as a high-density polystyrene, polyprophylene, polyurethane or polyethylene that has a high melting point and is sufficiently rigid to withstand the temperature of firing. The cloisonne article can be formed into such shapes which include, but are not limited to, ornaments, Christmas ornaments, boxes, vases, picture frames, coasters, etc.
Howes, U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,827 discloses a decorative multipane window as a replica having a thick translucent layer of glass resin layer molded onto a sheet of glass. The method for making the decorative window comprises the steps of coating the glass sheet with an adherent material and clamping a mold, having a flat peripheral region and an inwardly extending cavity, to the glass sheet. Subsequently, the internal cavity of the mold is filled with a catalyzed transparent glass resin including the adherent material and allowing the resin to cure within the internal cavity. After the resin cures, the mold is removed. Lastly, a curable viscous fluid, which is a resin simulating conventional came or metallic connecting rod pieces of a conventional leaded glass window, is applied to the molded multipanes.
Shoshani, U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,940 discloses decorative glass products having patterns which are produced by coating the metal surface of a metal clad laminate with a photosensitive emulsion or film, superimposing a photographic negative of the required pattern on the photo sensitive coating, exposing the coating to ultraviolet light to produce a photographic positive, removing the unprotected metal areas by acid treatment and, if desired, removing the hardened photosensitive coating.
Nielsen et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,981 discloses a method of producing a decorative pattern on the surface of a layer of soft, glass material. The method comprises whipping the soft surface by the free end portions by a plurality of flexible thread-like members to make depressions in the glass material. Once the depressions have been formed the glass material is hardened, cured or set. Often, the hardened plates are used as roofing plates.
Larin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,146 discloses a method of making lead, tin or zinc based alloy badges or emblems containing cloisonned areas into which colors can be introduced. The cloisonned areas are molded under pressure into the alloy of the substrate other alloys such as pewter and linotype which have minutely porous surfaces into which paint penetrates to provide a painted thickness of substantial depth.
Mashida et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,473 discloses a method of producing decorative objects on which a light-interference surface layer shows a design that is produced by the steps of forming an oxidized metallic thin film on a glazed and baked surface of a substrate. The substrate is formed from metals such as copper, iron gold, silver, or steel as well as ceramics such as china and porcelain. The degree of oxidation of the metal film is controlled according to the desired pattern or design. At high temperatures, the metal oxide layer is dissolved into the glazing compound which covers the design and underlying substrate.
Tuttle, U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,611 discloses a process for producing stained glass objects comprising the steps of moistening a length of a glue impregnated string, placing the string onto a glass or glass object to be permanently affixed. Once affixed in place, a liquid colored stain is poured into the defined areas and allowed to dry.
Cohen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,028 discloses a glass ornament and a method for making same wherein multiple glass pellets are placed in the holes of a mesh, one pellet to each hole, according to a predetermined pattern. The pellets and mesh are heated until the pellets begin fusing together. The mesh is removed. The pellets may be heated further until the glass ornament achieves the desired smoothness.
Blue, U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,667 discloses an artwork creation in which gemstones are positioned on a laminated backing sheet and corralled with a cloisonne framework formed from a precious metal. The gemstones, and any related articles of jewelry, are equipped with clasps that fit into perforations made into the backing material.
Ferro, U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,235 discloses a method of making simulated stain glass from a moldable glass material. In making the stain glass design a glass film having a series of dark colored interconnected strips is held in place by a vacuum against the die surface while a moldable glass resin is injected into the die cavity. The heat and pressure generated by the exothermic reaction of the resin acts to mold the dark colored strips into pre-cut recesses while the resin itself fuses to the surface of the glass film to provide a composite structure which resembles stained glass.
Jarema et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,839,080 discloses a glass coated metallic foam. The coating is an organo-polymer that can be employed singly or in combination of multiple resins to form laminar coats.
Taylor, U.S. Pat. No. 3,619,456 discloses an assembly made from glass but which appears to be stained glass in lead and a method for making same. In making the assembly, horizontally grooved glass canes are positioned on a horizontal surface in the framework of the desired design. The design is then filled with a filler material to the bottom of the grooves electrolyte composition and a method of using same. Various colored liquid glass are poured into the design to fill it to the top of the grooves. The liquid glass cures and the filler material is removed.
None of these previous efforts disclose all of the benefits of the present invention, nor do these previous patents teach or suggest all of the elements of the present invention.